


Sam Winchester Ghazahl

by Magician_Irono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First attempt at poetry, Gen, Ghazahl, Sam-Centric, Synopsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magician_Irono/pseuds/Magician_Irono
Summary: Ghazahl. Noun, (in Middle Eastern and Indian literature and music) a lyric poem with a fixed number of verses and a repeated rhyme, typically on the theme of love, and normally set to music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I found this. I was going to use it for something, but eh. I’ll post it as it’s own thing. Leave a review and lemme know if you like it! Thanks!

**Sam Winchester Ghazahl**

My last peaceful days, beyond my reach.  
A man with yellow eyes stands above beyond my reach.

A light in my life and a light against the night.  
Burning, floating from the earth and beyond my reach.

Young, small, shrouded in darkness- they call this “protection”.  
It is not just truth, but equity that dangles beyond my reach.

It was me or them. I made my choice and was alone.  
Just one action and my birthright is shut away beyond my reach.

I left the treasure I was building only once and came back to a tragic theft.  
My future burns above, bright and bloody, beyond my reach.

“Sammy, wake up. We’re almost there.”  
And I will rise and fight again with an ally not so far beyond my reach.


End file.
